


Smoke

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward, Gai smokes.
Relationships: Murakumo Gai/Elijah Kiel
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'drag'

Elijah opened his eyes just as Gai took a long drag from the first cigarette that Elijah could remember seeing in ages. He caught the smell on Gai a few times a week, which never surprised him, but to see-- 

Gai looked over at him and offered a little smile but no further explanation. That was probably for the better. Elijah didn't say anything until Gai had finished, butt snuffed out in a small metal ashtray. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Elijah asked. He needed a shower either way. He-- 

Gai settled back under the covers, expression unreadable. 

"Yes."


End file.
